


2am

by pastacritter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastacritter/pseuds/pastacritter
Summary: “It was a good game,” Itachi says, and the phrase is so innocuous, said in such a casual voice that Shisui missed the underlying meaning in the words for years after Itachi and Sasuke first moved in with him.





	2am

**Author's Note:**

> There's so little plot in this that if you blink, you'll miss it. :p

“You’re going to wake the kid up,” Shisui laughs, and Itachi tilts his head up at him, eyes glazed over from the glow of the screen. Shisui’s just getting off work, and Itachi’s playing some FPS game with no headphones in, the gunshots ringing out through the small apartment when Shisui opens the door. Sasuke’s curled up on the floor around a handheld gaming device, but it looks like he’s been sleeping for a while now.

“Hmm?” Itachi asks, blinking curiously at the interruption. Shisui loves it when he’s like this – completed focused on the game, removed from reality around him.

Shisui shakes his head. “Nah, just get back to it,” he says. “I’ll deal with the kid.”

Shisui carefully picks Sasuke up off of the floor. The boy’s not quite a teenager yet and still hasn’t had a growth spurt, so he’s not too difficult to lift, but he squirms and mumbles something in his sleep when Shisui picks him up to lay him on the couch that’s only a few feet away.

“Little brat,” Shisui says fondly, and places the gaming device on the table next to the boy. The kid doesn’t have school tomorrow, so Shisui doesn’t mind that he fell asleep in the living area again. He probably didn’t even do his homework, Shisui thinks.

Itachi’s game must be done though, because when Shisui turns back to him, he stands up, pushing the rolling desk chair back and stretching up onto the balls of his feet, and Shisui takes a moment to appreciate the view.

Itachi looks back at him over his shoulder. “You’re back,” he says, and Shisui laughs again, nodding.

“Mm,” Shisui agrees, and it was a late shift again tonight, so it’s already going on 2am, but Itachi’s always awake, always playing something no matter what time it is when he returns.

“It was a good game,” Itachi says, and the phrase is so innocuous, said in such a casual voice that Shisui missed the underlying meaning in the words for years after Itachi and Sasuke first moved in with him.

“Oh?” Shisui asks, and feels his body flare with heat, even after his long night, because he knows now what Itachi really means. And there’s no mistaking the look on his face. At least not for Shisui. Not any more.

Itachi nods, hair falling over his eyes for a moment, smiling a small smile and shrugs a shoulder, walking his way to the bedroom. Shisui’s bedroom. 

And something in Shisui still feels hot shame at this. If his mother knew what they were doing, what Shisui’s doing to his younger cousin. Itachi and Sasuke’s parents died several years ago, and they moved in with Shisui to continue school. But Itachi just never left, even after he graduated.

And now Shisui’s fucking him. 

He’s not underage, Shisui reminds himself, but it’s barely an excuse. The flimsiest thing really. And yet he’s following Itachi to the bedroom all the same, where Itachi’s peeling off his dark shirt revealing so much pale skin underneath. 

Long limbs, thin hips. Itachi unbuttons his jeans, slowly pulling the zipper down, and Shisui’s throat is so dry. He wants to see his hands on those hips. He wants to mark them.

Itachi’s cock is already hard in his boxers, the head peeking out from the opening in the front. Shisui licks his lips, and he’s kneeling down in front of the younger man before he can think better of it, his hands on those hips.

“I’ll take care of you,” he murmurs before the first swipe of his tongue against Itachi’s salty skin. Shisui looks up to see Itachi’s head tilted back, his pale neck stretched, and Shisui reaches up to brush his hand across one of Itachi’s nipples briefly before focusing again on his task.

He uses his mouth to pull Itachi’s cock further out of his boxers, and Itachi groans with it. Itachi always gets like this when he’s had a good night with his games.

Shisui discovered it by accident once. A very happy accident. And since then…

Shisui can’t get enough of him. 

Itachi moans, thrusting his hips helplessly as Shisui swallows him down. His face ends up buried in the fabric of Itachi’s boxers as he takes the younger man as far back as he can, nearly gagging with Itachi’s cock hitting the back of his throat.

Itachi’s pulling on his already-messy hair, then. “Too fast,” the younger man complains, and Shisui backs off, letting Itachi’s cock out of his mouth with a pop. He licks the head one last time as Itachi tugs on his hair harder.

“Shisui,” Itachi mumbles, pulling at him, and then grabbing at his shoulders as Shisui starts to stand. 

“Hmm, you want something else?” Shisui asks into Itachi’s neck, pulling the younger man closer, enjoying the feeling of his naked skin pressed up against Shisui’s clothes. Shisui slides his fingers into the elastic of Itachi’s boxers and pushes that last remaining article of clothing down, carefully avoiding Itachi’s cock. He runs his hands back up Itachi’s thighs and then around to feel the soft globes of his ass.

Itachi nods, already stuck in his own head, and Shisui grins.

“Hey,” he says, pushing Itachi back towards the bed. “You better get yourself ready for me then.”

Itachi looks almost shy at the statement, pink dusting across his cheeks briefly, but he nods again. He tugs at his hair tie, letting his long black hair fall over his shoulders, shaking it out. Shisui loves how long it is. Itachi hasn’t cut it since he moved in. 

Itachi crawls onto the bed, reaching into the nightstand drawer to grab supplies, and Shisui enjoys the view of his pale skin, his balls hanging between his legs, and that tight little hole, waiting for Shisui to fuck it.

Shisui takes his time removing his own clothing, his cock already hard as Itachi lays back on the bed, legs spread, pillow tilting his hips up. Shisui loves watching Itachi’s long, clever fingers sinking into his hole, and Itachi loves to show off for him. 

Once Shisui’s clothes are laying in a pile next to Itachi’s, Shisui makes his way over to the bed, and grabs the bottle of lube from where Itachi left it on the bed next to himself. Itachi’s head is thrown back, lips parted, sighing softly as he touches himself. Shisui bends down to lick another stripe up his cock, and Itachi gasps, hips tilting up to seek more pressure, more friction. He opens his eyes slowly, and he’s got that glazed, faraway look that Shisui loves.

“You look amazing,” Shisui says, and uncaps the lube, pouring a generous amount onto his hand and stroking his own cock with it. When he’s finished, he sets the lube back down on the bed next to them and gently touches the place where Itachi’s knuckles are sinking into his pink hole with the pad of one of his fingers. He presses at the muscle there, slipping just the tip of his finger in next to Itachi’s own. Itachi’s hips tilt up frantically, his cock bobbing with the motion.

“Please,” Itachi gasps, and Shisui feels the smile breaking over his face at the words. 

Shisui gently tugs on Itachi’s hand, sliding his pretty fingers out of the way and presses his own fingertips into the soft skin again. 

Itachi keens, “Please, Shisui. Now.”

“Now who’s rushing?” Shisui asks, but he’s only teasing. He wants this as bad as Itachi does. He reluctantly removes his fingers and grabs Itachi’s hips, pulling him towards Shisui’s cock and lifting the younger man’s legs up onto his shoulders. Itachi bends so prettily, so easily, and the head of Shisui’s cock bumps up against his hole. Shisui guides it with one hand, pushing it in slowly. Even with the lube and the prep and the countless other nights they’ve fucked, Itachi’s still tight. 

Itachi’s making soft noises as he adjusts, and Shisui pushes in further, his grip tight on Itachi’s hips. Itachi’s hands are clenching in the bedsheets, and his eyes are pressed closed tightly. Shisui loves seeing him like this, seeing him take it. He loves taking him from behind, too, or having Itachi riding his cock, but tonight he wants to see every expression on Itachi’s face.

His balls press up against Itachi as he pushes the last inch in, leaning in, bending Itachi further, all that pale skin beneath him. Itachi’s eyes open, blinking up at him.

“You okay?” Shisui asks, and Itachi nods, his face flushed, and his hair spread out on the bed around him. 

Shisui pulls out a bit, and pushes in again, finding a shallow rhythm. Itachi’s so tight around his cock, he doesn’t want to come too quickly.

“Touch yourself for me,” he says, and Itachi closes his eyes again, biting his lip at the request. 

He runs his hand over his own chest briefly, his long fingers trailing down to his thin waist until he reaches his cock. He strokes it slowly, dramatically as Shisui pushes into him. He looks up at Shisui with teasing eyes and bites his bottom lip.

“Ah, fuck, you’re so hot like this,” Shisui groans, speeding up the pace of his thrusts, almost unintentionally. Itachi’s a slut for it. He loves to show off like this. Shisui pushes Itachi’s hand away, taking Itachi’s cock into his own hand, gripping it firmly and stroking it with intent.

Itachi moans, eyes fluttering closed again, and Shisui tugs faster, wanting to see him come all over that pretty, pale stomach. Itachi’s legs are shaking, and Shisui can feel Itachi’s hole tightening around his cock. Itachi grabs Shisui’s arm, tapping at it, like he wants Shisui to slow down, but Shisui doesn’t have the patience tonight. Itachi’s fingers brush against his wrist, but fall away as Shisui strokes him through it, until Itachi’s convulsing underneath him, his hole spasming, milking Shisui until he can’t stand it anymore. His thrusts are erratic when he finally comes, pulling Itachi tightly against him as he fills Itachi with his seed. 

He braces himself on his arms above Itachi, admiring the other man, before he carefully pulls out, some of his come sliding out of Itachi’s puffy hole. Shisui rubs at it, enjoying the way the little pucker grasps at his thumb still, and Itachi groans in protest.

“Sorry, sorry,” Shisui says, half a laugh in his voice, and he gently lowers Itachi’s legs.

“Let me get a towel,” he says, and Itachi mumbles something soft in reply that Shisui doesn’t catch on his way to the bathroom. Shisui’s thankful there’s a small en suite attached to the bedroom in this little apartment, and he grabs a warm washcloth while he’s at it.

Itachi’s thoroughly boneless on the bed when Shisui returns, softly cleaning him up, wiping his stomach down and in between his legs. Afterwards, Shisui shuts off the overhead lights and climbs back into bed with him, pulling half of the comforter over both of them, since Itachi’s still laying on it, and it’s a little messy, but Itachi nuzzles himself into Shisui’s chest, and Shisui runs his fingers through Itachi’s long hair, sighing. 

Sleep comes soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the [64 damn prompts](http://64damn-prompts.livejournal.com/profile) livejournal page. So, yeah, there will probably be more of these, but most likely with different pairings. ^^;;
> 
> Also I totally had a bad day at work, and this is what my brain decided would be fun to think about instead. Um, thanks for reading? XD


End file.
